Captain America's To-Do List
. Everything you missed jammed into one album." "I'll put it on the list.|Sam Wilson and Steve Rogers|Captain America: The Winter Soldier|}} 'Captain America's To-Do List '''is a list of items, people and events which Steve Rogers made note of in order to become better acquainted with the modern world. History Steve Rogers told Sam Wilson the day they met while jogging in Washington, D.C. that he had difficulty getting caught up with the modern world. Wilson recommended Marvin Gaye's '' from 1972, stating that it was everything that Rogers had missed while he was frozen jammed into one album. Rogers promptly put it on his list.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Variations Different versions of the list are featured in the various international releases of Captain America: The Winter Soldier: United States of America and Canada *'' '' (Television) * * (Up + Down) * ( ) * * *'' /'' *Nirvana (Band) *'' '' ( ?) *'' '' ( ) United Kingdom and Ireland *TV Show - * * * * * *'' /'' *Nirvana (Band) *'' '' ( ?) *'' '' ( ) *'' '' * *'' '' * * * *'' /'' *Nirvana (Band) *'' '' ( ?) *'' '' ( ) Spain * * * * * * *'' /'' *Nirvana (Band) *'' '' ( ?) *'' '' ( ) * * *Shakira * (1st Mexican Astronaut) * (Nobel Winner) * *'' /'' *Nirvana (Band) *'' '' ( ?) *'' '' ( ) Italy * – , * * up + down * * 's victories at * *'' /'' *Nirvana (Band) *'' '' ( ?) *'' '' ( ) Australia and *AC/DC * * *'' '' * * *'' /'' *Nirvana (Band) *'' '' ( ?) *'' '' ( ) Russia * * *Soviet Union - 1991 *'' '' * * *'' /'' *Nirvana (Band) *'' '' ( ?) *'' '' ( ) France * * * *Daft Punk *'' '' * *'' /'' *Nirvana (Band) *'' '' ( ?) *'' '' ( ) Brazil * * * * * * *'' /'' *Nirvana (Band) *'' '' ( ?) *'' '' ( ) Germany * * * up + down * * * *'' /'' *Nirvana (Band) *'' '' ( ?) *'' '' ( ) Trivia * , /'' , Nirvana (Band), '' ( ?) and ( ) appear on every version of the list, presumably due to Rogers' fingers moving across them, making them harder to edit. **''Star Wars'' is crossed out on the US version, suggesting that Rogers has already caught up on it. This may be a nod to the fact that like , Star Wars is now owned by . *Toward the end of Captain America: The Winter Soldier, the soundtrack is played in the hospital while Rogers recovers. * held a competition where the public could vote for a British or Irish television series to be featured on the list. The options available were , , , , , , , , and . Sherlock was the winner.Vote for your favourite British TV show to appear in Captain America sequel The Winter Soldier **In Ireland there was a popular but unsuccessful movement to have Father Ted included on the list, which was supported by Rob Morgan, son of the series' late star .Dermot Morgan’s son backs bid for Father Ted to feature in Captain America movie * asked the stars of the film what they would recommend Captain America put on the list, and they gave the following answersCaptain America: The Winter Soldier stars on Cap's to-do list: **Chris Evans - , and . (Evans appeared in the latter two films, while his co-star Scarlett Johansson appeared in all three). **Sebastian Stan - . **Anthony Mackie - and . **Scarlett Johansson - Take and avoid . **Samuel L. Jackson - , and . *The website , in their "Honest Trailer" for the film, humorously suggested that "Star Wars must've blown Rogers' mind", referencing the fact that Samuel L. Jackson appeared in three of the films as Jedi master .Honest Trailers - Captain America: The Winter Soldier During a subsequent viewing with the staff of the site, directors Joe and Anthony Russo admitted to being aware of the connection at the time of filming, even comparing the "Mouse Hole" device Fury uses to a .Russo Brothers' Honest Reaction to Winter Soldier Honest Trailer **Similarly, and interestingly enough, the show , featured in the UK version of the list, stars Benedict Cumberbatch as and Martin Freeman as . Both actors would later become part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, with Cumberbatch as Doctor Strange and Freeman as Everett Ross. References Category:Items Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Items Category:Literatures